Chronicles of Cruedence: Twilight Chapters
by SirJonDragonHeartCreudence
Summary: Based off of the events after Twilight Princess, a new character, Creudence who has just arrived in Hyrule, while exploring he finds a stranger that unknown to him, will become his greatest ally as an old enemy of Creudence has so unfinsihed business.
1. Introductions: Enemy or Friend?

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Chapters, Exodus 1

Chapter 1

Introductions to an enemy or a friend?

For many, a knight is the apex of honor, truth and justice. They take their sword, their shield, and steed into battle, to defend their sworn masters and leaders at the very cost of their ignorant lives. To call a knight ignorant would be… a death sentence in the days of old, a death at the discretion of the knights that you so "foolishly" called ignorant. For they know no fault, only honor in their everyday callings. Yet for those that would actually know what intelligence consisted of, they would know that the knights are the ignorant and foolish ones.

A "true" knight indeed does actions that bring honor, however, not to themselves: only to their money grubbing and obese masters that feel fit to sit in their nice and safe castle rooms, stuffing their giant faces with nothing but the "finest of delicacies." The knights are nothing but puppets in a war game, being controlled by almost translucent, shimmering strings, made of nothing but the finest of silk bought by the masters that they serve oh so loyally. A knight knows no better than to follow orders, that is the very lives they chose to serve once they picked up the sword: to spill their blood over a muddy ground, already soaked with the blood of their comrades all while a dark and mildew sun beats over the battlefield holding it's head in shame at the stupidity at the earth's inhabitance.

Forgive me; for I have transgressed in my sayings, the definitions that I have just stated to you serve no purpose to a true knight, however, the definition holds true to overly hailed grunts and _most_ masters. You are probably wondering than: _what is a true knight?_ It's quite simple, yet complex in its making. A true knight is one that takes up his sword, his shield, and his steed to defend that which he swore to protect: his king, his kingdom, and his people. A knight does not blindly follow orders. No. A true knight would consider his master's orders a mere suggestion to what should be done in a battle situation. The true responsibility lies inside of the knight, the apex of intelligence and brevity. The knight would charge face first into the roaring, smoke filled atmosphere of a hold no prisoner's battle. Yet, a knight would be the first to order a retreat to the heavens and hope that his warriors hear his call. For a true knight listens to his head and contemplates the best course of action at any given time, he breaks the threads of control and holds the very light of intelligence that is lacked by most "great" heroes of the time.

'Son…' an overjoyed Kain said to his son, 'you are officially a knight of the Dragon Order... I could not be more proud of you…'

_As a response the rather tall and slender boy of sixteen, laid his newly gained spear by his side and flipped his short smoky gray hair back with one hand and smiled at his father, 'Thanks father… I trained hard for this day, the day I finally hunt the BIG game!'_

_Kain, a rather tall man of 35, patted his son on the back of his leather brown vest and gave him a thumbs up, 'Indeed, the pinnacle of every young knight's career is to hunt a dragon and bring back its head as a trophy…'_

_The boy's father continued on with his explanation of what was to be done on this equivalent of coming to age for the boy. As his father explained that they were to go into the black-rimmed mountains high above his kingdom, the boy's violet eyes lit up with the hope only found in a youth. The mountains was the most dangerous region in the kingdom, full of sheer cliffs where if one was to fall, their fate was only to be impaled by the numerous jagged rocks found at the foot of the mountain. Some of these, in fact were already painted with old and dirty blood. Not only are these mountains dangerous to climb, but found at the apex of these natural beasts came the threat of the Grand Dragons, some the most dangerous and aggressive beasts in the whole realm. To kill one of these… would be a true leap of fame for the boy._

_The boy was ready for to go, the tension with in is chest could kill him, and he had to release the pressure ASAP! The boy's father, feeling the boy's tension decided it was time to go. They started to climb the doomed looking mountains that watched over their kingdom. But did these mountains stop them? No. They climbed the mountains without a trace of fear within their hearts, only hope and excitement were painted on their faces, this was a once in a life time experience, something that could beat down the very ugly monster that fear produced. _

_It was only but an hour before the father and son team reached the top of the mountains. They were greeted by an undisturbed sun that poured heat upon them, in such a way as to glorify their expedition. Kain took note of this and told his son that today was to be a good day, one full of fruits. The boy nodded excitedly, feeling the adrenaline deep inside his body, and taking in the wind that cooled down his overheated body and blew his soft spiked hair in a direction seemingly unnatural. _

_The team searched the top of the mountains for what seemed like forever for the young boy. They searched in caves that would strike hesitation for normal beings just by the very sight of them, yet their search became something for naught. Kain scratched his long silver covered head, 'this is strange…there are absolutely no dragons here…'_

_Disturbed by the rather strange events, Kain turned to his son, who was still excitedly looking around for his big game that he longed to kill. He then looked up into the sky, the sun was no longer smiling rays of light upon them, it was returning to its ritual sleep in the west. The wind had stopped blowing, and an eerie silence attacked Kain's ears. _

_Kain could not understand what was going on, the dragons thrived up here, yet they were no where to be found… Just then was the sound that struck fear into every mortal beings soul, the low growling that was a scream into one's soul as they knew that they were about to breath the last bit of air they would ever have the joy of taking. Kain looked at his son and saw that the hope that danced around his face turned into a stone cold look of fear as he shook his finger at something that loomed over Kain._

_Kain turned around and was greeted by the blood stained teeth gleaming at his face, longing for his flesh. Kain looked up at the long, terrifying black face of the beast and saw the look of death in the black eyes of the beast. What happened then could only be comprehended by those with stomachs of pure steel. Kain turned around and leaped at his boy and pushed him behind a giant pile of rock that loomed over the team as though they were judging their fate. The boy could only shake and whimper as he peeped behind the rocks and he saw his father leap at the dragon's scaly gold chest. However, he saw the dragon tense its muscles and saw its claw diving at his father… The world around the boy melted as the time seemed to slow down, he saw his father being hit by the giant claw of the beast, and at that moment blood exploded from his father's chest, the boy heard the snapping of his father's rib cage, every bone exploding into several pieces. He heard the ripping of his father's muscles in his abdomen all while his organs seem to jump out of his body. His father's body hit the ground with a sound of disgust that could only be heard by someone who was in the boy's frantic state. He saw the dragon leaning over his father, his translucent drool pouring out of his mouth and into the opening of his father's body. Kain reached his shaking hand toward the boy, tears pouring down his face, and with a voice barely understandable whispered, 'Jon…'_

And like a flash of lightning Jon woke up with a sudden jolt and scream that came from deep within his person. Jon could feel nothing but the cold, dirty sweat that poured down his face. Jon put his hand slowly to his forehead, his whole body shaking from the experience. He looked around frantically, unable to obtain any visible recognition of his surroundings, unable to comprehend any of the sounds that penetrated his ears. He, trying to calm himself down, closed his bright violet colored eyes and took several deep, penetrating breaths. He counted to himself a sequence of numbers as he made his breaths in steps to help his mind focus so he could find out what was going one around him. Once he found himself calm enough to join back into the real world, he opened his eyes slowly. He could finally understand the shapes that he saw earlier, he was surrounded by lush green trees, however, they looked black at this time for the sky was pitch black, a sign that it was most likely still pretty late.

He looked down to his right to find the fire pit that he had built previous to his troubled sleep. The wood that had fed the fire was pitch black and was turned into a fine dust. The fire was gone and the only thing that came from the location was little pathetic gray wisps of smoke that periodically appeared from the pile of ash. Jon looked down at his crimson sleeping bag that he traveled with and noticed that it was drenched with sweat, wrinkled and dirty at the sides. He looked at the black dirt, which he decided to rest on, and noticed that it was pushed to the sides, a sign that he must have been rolling around in his sleep.

Jon fell back with a loud groan and laid on the ground, spreading his arms into a "T" fashion and revealing his strong looking upper body, Jon just couldn't sleep with any type of shirt; he felt that it restricted his body's breathing. Jon opened his eyes and stared up at the brilliant black sky, which was painted with billions of stars that seemed to blend in a huge, milky looking blob. This was the only sense of peace that he could find at that moment. These nightmares have become more and more frequent and he was now having them every night. And with every nightmare that he has, comes the sneaky enemy of exhaustion. Jon's body just wasn't well replenished these days, he couldn't get any real sleep, would you be able to if you saw your father being torn apart on a nightly basis?

This story, if you already had not guessed it, is about this very man. His name, Jon Creudence, a 23-year-old warrior, skilled in the ways of the spear and quite knowledgeable of all legends and myths that take up in his kingdom and of those that are based in far away lands. Jon was a wanderer; doing whatever job he can just to make it through the day with as little boredom as possible. He had no companions to travel with, no friends, and no loved ones. Yet, he didn't much care either way, he didn't much feel lonely, in fact, he loved being by himself, having to travel with someone would be a considerable bother he didn't have the time to take care of someone else. He enjoyed his freedom, he was free to do what ever he wanted, free to perfect his spear fighting, free to feel the wind in his face and the sun on his body.

By trade, Jon was a warrior with a high competency with a spear and knowledgeable of much hand to hand fighting styles. Jon is the type of person that if you found him wandering around in the hustle and bustle of your town, or on the lush green grasses of the country side and asked him "How was your day?" or "What's new in your life?" he'd stop and stare into your eyes, a stare that could not be comprehended by none except himself, a stare that seemed to penetrate your very soul. He would then smile and give you a good essay answer to your question, including many details which regular people wouldn't even bother telling a stranger. He would then quickly salute you with his heavily armored hands and then begin walking the other way with nothing but the wind to accompanying him. And that was if he didn't much like you.

Now if he did like you, he might sit you down, unzip his backpack and give you some food that he might have freshly hunted. He would talk to you for hours on end, answering your question and than some. He would tell you of all the brilliant people he had met the quiet towns he spent nights in and of the forests and mountains he had traversed. He wouldn't stop talking to you until you needed to take leave. He would then give you some treasure, some food and send you on your way with a nod and a laugh.

Jon was the kind of person to go out of his way to help those that are in need. If you were attacked by a pack or rampaging wolves or you were robbed by a group of bandits he would stop what ever he was doing and defend you with the very might of his soul. And God help you if you were a bandit. You would then see the side of him that had made him famous and noted by those that had the pleasure to be saved by him, a side that gave him the name of "The God" or "The Protector of Light." Let's say you were a bandit and you had the unfortunate chance to run into Jon. You would want to fight him, and as soon as you drew your weapon and took your first step, your time on this planet was numbered by two seconds. In the instant you took that step you would find yourself tasting and breathing in your own blood as there is a spear sticking through your chest. He would then have slowly pulled out the spear, letting you hear your ribs scraping against the deadly metal, letting you feel every once of flesh and muscle slowly peel off of the metal. He would then take the blood on the spear and wipe it under your nose so that the last thing you smelled was your blood and death and then the last thing you would see is the cold dead stare of his eyes that only appeared in a situation of inevitable death. And this would happen if he did like you. It would be a crime to mention what he would do if he didn't like you… he's good at what he does, let's just say that.

Jon continued to stare up into the starry night, feeling the chill of the wind that often came in a quiet night such as that. The only thing he noticed was the quiet bustling of the healthy looking leaves on the trees that stood in a circle around him. They were his protectors in the night; they stood over him like a mother would stand by her babe, giving a complete sense of protection. Jon then looked up at the horizon and saw little slivers of red and orange burning upon the field. It was becoming dawn, a time of day that Jon could not bear to miss. Every day he would get up and stand at the highest place he could find: a building, a tree, a hill, or even a mountain. And within the lands that were touched by the dominion of the graceful colors, he swore he could see a whole new world, one that sparkled within his eyes, one that contained colors and the simple complexity that he felt only he could possibly understand. If there were any place he was actually looking for, it would be that new world, the Twilight world as he called it.

Jon jumped to his feet, with the dust and dirt rising from his sudden discharge of energy into the ground. He strapped on his hand crafted greaves that contained his symbol of choice: a dragon, with two snakes one white and one black symbolizing hope and war. He put on his brown sleeveless duster, fastened his coat on to his belt and finished off with his similarly crafted cauldron, hand crafted to look like dragon claws. He didn't bother to brush his hair; it was so long that it would always seem to be messy every few minutes after it was done. The only thing he really did was actually wash his hair, with smoky gray hair, it was easy to pick out dirt from his natural hair, an embarrassment considered on his part.

He picked up an extremely long spear, nicknamed the Tyron, and brought it to his side. It held special value to him, it was his fathers, the only thing he found, besides his ring after the mysterious dragon attack. He stretched out his back and heard several pops as he began to lean backwards, sleeping on the ground was not exactly the most comfortable thing he had ever done in his life. After a good stretching and he jumped up into the tallest tree within his little sleeping ground and sat on the top branch with one leg stretched out and one knee hugged close to his body, mostly used to keep himself warm in the biting cold often found in this land. He stayed stead fast and slowly waited for the sunrise, and when it did… it brought a tear to Jon's eye. It was the most beautiful sight that he ever had the pleasure of seeing: colors beamed off of the morning dew that hugged the tree leaves, making the whole forest that lay before him sparkle in a sea of stars. The warmth from the sun kissed him in the face, giving him a sense of satisfaction and joy that can only be given through such warmth as had felt then. The flares of red and orange greeted the land in a way that proclaimed its dominion and superiority of the green grasses of this land. It was truly a new world to be found: the Twilight world.

With his morning obsession taken care of, he turned his head to the new land that he would be going into. He saw a gigantic castle near the horizon; closer to him was a nice small village where he could see the morning ritual of the farmers and children as they began to stir from their slumber. Closer still was but one little hut near the forest, it was raised up with a ladder seeming to be the only entrance into the house. It was a bit far from the main crowd of huts in the town; Jon just figured that it was someone who seemed to like quiet, someone who he could actually get along with.

Jon, deeming it times to leave his little haven, jumped down from the tree hitting the ground with a small thud. He began to walk down the hill towards the village in question. He was feeling low on supplies and figured that he could get some good food and restock on his necessities while there. He slowed down to notice the little slips of light that escaped through the canopy of the forest, it was awfully chilly due to the lack of sun, but it was nice and peaceful, everything he needs. The forest floor was mostly smooth, with the occasional root protruding in his path.

When he was near the bottom of the hill and the hut that was closest to his location was on the border of his sight. He heard the very familiar sound of running water to the right of his location. Feeling actually quite parched from his nightly event, he decided to take a look and fill his empty body with some sustenance. The river in question was located behind a thick grouping of bushes, which he easily pushed to the side. He stepped into a beautiful area where the sun shined strong, it was nice and warm and the water seemed to dance happily with the sun's rays. He looked around and found another being there beside him. It was a young man, not far off from his age; he wore a green hat that seemed quite lazy and leaned off to the side, and a green tunic. He sported some cream colored pants and some sturdy brown boots. He had blondish hair that stood perfectly still within this windless area, he had very long ears, which were quite different from his own. Although he expected this, this was a new land after all.

He revealed himself from behind the bushes and cautiously stepped into the small little meadow that surrounded the river, he didn't hear any noises; no birds chirping, only the rush of the river and two voices that came from the stranger's direction. Jon looked over at the stranger. It was awfully weird he only saw one person and that was the stranger, there was no evidence of a second person. He was certain that he heard two distinct voices, one deep and manish voice, which obviously came from the stranger, and one higher pitched, almost like a small girl voice. Unable to find out where the second voice was coming from, and overcome with thirst, Jon judged it as his own imagination. Jon began towards the river and almost immediately the voices went to a whisper, a sign that the stranger was aware of his presence.

Jon, now aware that he wasn't imagining the second voice propped up his ears and intently listened to the conversation that seemed to appear out of thin air. Jon bent down to the side of the crystal clear river, right next to the stranger and overheard some interesting parts of the conversation.

"Link stop worrying you idiot!" said the high-pitched voice, "He can't see me, none the less hear me! Don't be stupid!"

"I know but we need to stop talking… He might become suspicious," the blonde haired elf proclaimed.

Jon dipped his hands into the water and took a nice huge gulp, it was quite refreshing, and he could have sworn it was the best tasting water in the world. Jon looked over at the stranger, he didn't seem to notice that he was right next to him, his eyes were fixed onto the river, concentrating on the his lure. The stranger didn't look like he had anything to hide, but it was clear, he knew something that he didn't want Jon to know. Jon didn't think much of it; he didn't care much to get into anybody's business. It wasn't until Jon looked below the stranger that he knew something was up. Jon looked at the shadow of the man and hiding in this shadow was a little short, slightly plump creature. It had something rather large on its head and a large red eye with a yellow outline shown through. The only other little detail that could be seen were different little designs on the creature's body, other than that, the shadow hid most of the creature's features well.

Jon, a little concerned that the creature might be a little dangerous spoke to the stranger, "Sir, excuse me, but their seems to be something underneath you… a creature I would guess, do you know what it is, I have never seen one before."

And with these words the stranger stood up stiff, and there was a sudden stir in his shadow and the creature disappeared. The stranger gently put down his fishing pole and looked at the stranger; he smiled a smile that would point to a peaceful person. However, the stranger picked up his shield and drew his sword.

"Who the hell do you think you …"?

But before stranger could finish his sentence, Jon had already unearthed his spear and had it directed at the stranger's vulnerable throat.

"That sir… could be the very last thing you do."

The gentle air was now thick with the tension that seemed to rise from the two warriors bodies… the sun seemed to dull, the water calmed down… and now there was silence…


	2. The face of Sarcasm, the Face of Death

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Chapters Exodus 1

Chapter 2: The face of Sarcasm, The face of death

Many beings in this world would tell you that they fear not the very idea of death. They would tell you that to fear death would be to waste one's life constantly in fear of what would happen, constantly looking around every corner, wondering if it would be their time. Do you fit this description? Are you afraid of death? Do you live life to its fullest?

If you answered yes to the third question than I would like to congratulate you, you are one of the few that do not actually fear death and would prefer to take what life throws at you, hoping that you can accomplish things that the normal being wouldn't even dream of doing. If you said yes to any of the other two, than I am sorry to say that you are part of the mass majority that live in fear and would rather tell yourselves lies instead of actually living your life.

It has been said that a true measure of a man is the way that they respond to a situation where they could die as easily as snapping one's finger. This is true… to a fault. It is more rather that a warrior proves his very worth in the way he/she would respond to a dangerous situation where they could easily feel the sweet grasp of death. Let's take a look at most of the warriors that are seen today: a lot of self proclaimed "warriors" deem themselves as having the ability to face the very cold face of death itself, they would claim that they would face any danger, be it a huge war battle where the only thing one could hear is the yells of death and clanging of bloody metal or a simple petty robber. Yet, it is these "warriors" that are the first one's to freeze in a battle, the first one to quack in their boots when facing off against the edge of a blade and they are the first one's to die a cold death laying in their own blood while the last thing they see is the true heroes fighting until they breath their last breath. It is with great regret that most of these "warriors" we actually deem as heroes. It is an even sadder fact that we overlook the true heroes in our lives: the ones that would see the edge of a blade and wouldn't be afraid to bear their own, the one's that would deem it their very duty to step in front of an arrow for the safety of their own friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What you are doing and what you are thinking of doing may not be the smartest course of action you have ever taken."

The spear was now right next to the stranger's throat… it touched the stranger's tough skin on his vulnerable neck, a very uncomfortable and unsettling feeling to most warriors. Yet the stranger stood his ground, their was no fear dancing in his light blue eyes, the only thing that were noticeable was Jon's own reflection and an unnerving sense defiance; a trait that Jon had never really noticed in many other warriors, a trait that he kept in high regard.

"To hold up one's own weapon against an opponent that you have no previous knowledge of, without the slightest mind of what they could do is a very stupid move." Jon calmly explained to the stranger, "To keep the record, you started this fight, and if your blood stains this ground, you have but only yourself to blame."

The stranger continued his stone form, which could not be easy with such a giant shield and heavy looking sword. His eyes never stopped his focus on Jon, he stared at Jon's body with such intensity that it would even throw off the most confidence of warriors, perhaps he was waiting for the slightest clue that Jon might thrust and deliver the final blow. Yet Jon kept himself still just as well as the stranger and returned the hard stare that he received from the stranger. This scene continued for an extended amount of time, what were actually minutes felt like several hours. The small, grassy area was quiet, not even the river could be distinguished from the background, and the only thing that was certain was the amount of tension that seemed to leak from the warriors bodies.

As the minutes counted both warriors did not dare to move, Jon began to feel a sense of respect for the warrior, the warrior was facing the very possibility that his blood could stain the very patch of grass he stood on, his blood could stain the crystal clear river that the warriors stood near, he was staring into the very face of death. Yet, he did not move, his face did not waiver, his eyes defied the very command of fear, his heart fought against the ugly monster that fear produced. If any warrior was to be respected, it was this one.

There is something that you all must understand, there are exactly three steps one must complete to actually deserve the quick and painful judgment of Jon's spear: first, one must draw their weapon on him, two, the warrior must have taken a step towards Jon while his weapon was drawn and the third was to have actual malice intentions towards Jon.

The warrior completed two of the three steps, he drew his weapon without warning and he wanted to kill Jon, there was no secret about that. In fact, Jon didn't want to kill the warrior, he was a being to be respected, no one that Jon ever had the pleasure of killing could of even tried to muster up the courage that the warrior possessed. However, if the warrior was to take one step forward without disposing of his weapons… the last thing the warrior would feel would be cold steel through the windpipe.

Becoming overrun by his desire to make peace with the warrior, Jon let his body relax with a deep breath that came from deep within the body. However, unforeseen by Jon, the warrior saw this step down as an opportunity and twisted his wrist so that his sword hit Jon's spear, causing the spear to jerk unexpectedly up. Jon jerked backwards at the sudden impact and the surprising force that came from the warrior's sudden movement caused him to stager backwards and step into the river. Jon caught his spear with his left hand and stabilized his footing, however, when Jon looked up at the warrior, he could only see the dark blue shield coming straight at him. Jon widened his footing trying to give himself a better situation to block the incoming blow, but when Jon slid his feet across the water floor to gain the upper hand in the upcoming charge, he slipped on the loose gravel that could not be foreseen by just looking at the river. And like a bolt of lighting, the blow from the shield came in contact with Jon's chest.

Jon flew back several feet and landed on the side of the river bank on his lower back. Jon yelled in agonizing pain, his chest was shaking with extreme force, Jon was sure that the blow had broken a couple of his ribs, and the blow that came from the contact with the river's dirt edge caused his spine to crack when he tried to push himself up onto solid ground. Jon crawled on all fours onto a soft patch of grass and stayed stationary so that he could have a moments reprieve to gain his breath. Jon was surprised to find that the warrior had such strength, and his speed was completely inhuman for carrying such an extremely heavy piece of armor. Jon tried to push himself up into a stance better suited to defend himself against the intended attacker. But before Jon could completely regain his composure, the warrior threw Jon to the ground with Jon facing him. The warrior gave Jon another smile, this time it was not peaceful, but instead full of malice: one suited for that of a true and skilled killer. He slowly threw his blade into the sky… the warrior was breathing with adrenaline, the blow would be strong and swift, a very satisfying death for the warrior, and very merciful in his opinion. However, through all of his excitement and with the warrior thinking that this would be the final blow, he didn't seem to find that Jon had put the spear's end underneath the ankle. And with as much force as he could possibly throw into his weapon, Jon swept the warrior off of his feet, causing the warrior to hit the ground with an incredibly loud clang as the sword fell upon the shield. The warrior let out a loud yell as the shield landed on top of him causing the same pain that Jon had felt when he was hit by the warriors own great speed.

Jon still a bit shaky from the previous blow slowly pushed himself up to his feet and once again established his commanding presence in the fight. Jon waited for the warrior to get back up on his feet, even though this was a fight with one of the warriors lives on the line, Jon still did not let go of his warrior pride and respect. It was disgraceful to fight someone that was defenseless; it was a form of cowardice that Jon could not leave be, a crime that was worth death. The warrior slowly brought himself up to his feet and with equal speed brought up his weapon for the next encounter. Jon was ready this time, he let down his guard, a mistake he though he would never have made and Jon hated himself for doing it.

The clearing, once alive with the echoing and spine shivering sounds of metal upon bone, now resumed its deathly quiet state, with now only the river being heard among the rising tension. The two warriors tensed themselves up and lowered their bodies; they both knew that what was coming was to be a direct charge by both characters, one that promised to shake the very foundation of both of the warrior's bodies.

The warrior made the first move, with a loud yell; he began to charge at Jon, showing off, once again his strength and speed. Yet Jon was ready for this and as with such speed as to put a horse to shame, Jon jumped at the warrior. The warrior eyes changed from unquaking, malicious look, to one that resembled that of a scared dog… Jon had jumped over _twenty_ feet in the air and was coming at him with such speed that it seemed superhuman, something he had never seen before. Before the warrior could regain his complete fighting spirit, Jon clashed with the warrior's blade, causing the warrior to slide several feet back.

The two warriors were now in a life and death clash… they both knew that if one even took down a little part of their guard, that one warrior would be soon on the ground drowning in their own blood. Jon was feeling revitalized, the pain in his chest had completely disappeared and was now replaced with the complete adrenaline rush that only came in a life or death situation such as this. It seemed that the warriors were evenly matched, none of them could move each other a single inch, they both only heard the grunt and strain coming from their struggling bodies, the strain of the weapons rubbing against each other created a harsh metallic sound that only drove the blood thirsty warriors crazier with malice. Jon began to laugh at the current situation, he knew that the warrior was weakening; he could feel the exhaustion slipping from his body. However, what seemed to be a very humerous struggle to Jon became a situation of fear and confusion for the warrior. Jon continued to smile at the feudal struggle from the warrior. The warrior shifted his eyes from the hard violet eyes of Jon and looked down upon the malicious smile that seemed to sparkle with the cloudy malice of a dragon.

Jon, now becoming quite bored with the game that he was playing, began to push even harder upon the warrior. The warrior's sword began to shriek with tension that came from the increased pressure of Jon's spear. The warrior's body began to bend backwards, he was unable to keep up his strength any longer and with a twist of Jon's wrist, the warrior's sword became untangled in his hands and found itself stuck in the same piece of grass that Jon had previously rested in a few feet behind the conflicting warriors. The warrior slid his foot back to keep himself steady, but when he looked up, the only thing he saw was the end of Jon's spear coming for his chest.

The warrior closed his eyes, expecting to hear his own ribcage being broken into numerous pieces. However, this was not the sound that he heard; in fact it was a sound that brought him complete relief.

"Link, you are completely worthless, you know that?"

Link opened his eyes and saw Jon's arm caught in a gigantic, orange hand. Upon his shoulder rested the creature that Jon had seen before, and the creature that Link had tried to protect with his life. Jon shook with anger, his hand was captured in mid air and he couldn't move it, despite all of his strength.

Jon looked at the creature with a look that would even stupefy the most intelligent of beings. The creature was a little than three quarters of the height of Link, mostly contributed by the helmet that it held on its head. The helmet in and of itself was a mystery to Jon; it contained carvings and symbols that showed that it was a powerful artifact. The creature's eyes were red with a yellow outline and were filled with a maliceful joy. The creature was mostly black with a large patch of white on its face and its chest. It had mysterious green markings on its long ears and long arms, which must have pointed to a powerful being.

The hand that held Jon's hand seem to have originated from the creatures head, Jon concluded that it must have been hair, despite his unbelief. The creature let out a wide grin which revealed its sharp teeth with protruding long fangs, a grin that Jon would consider incredibly frightening.

"Link, I can't believe you couldn't kill this guy!" the creature exclaimed with a high pitched, girl sounding voice, "And here I thought you were the greatest warrior in Hyrule!"

Link rolled his eyes at his partner's sarcastic comment and looked at Jon with eyes that beamed with persecution and malice. The grip of the creature's hand began to tighten, Jon gasped in pain, the pressure upon his arm was intense and it was only time before Jon's arm would snap in half. Jon looked at the creature with eyes that would kill someone if they even dared to look at them.

"Who…the…hell…are…you?" asked Jon in pain from the increasing pressure on his arm, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The creature began to laugh hysterically, the laugh was completely new to Jon's ears and it carried a surprisingly satisfying pitch, yet one that predicted no mercy.

"That is not how you talk to a lady!" the creature laughed, "If you must know, my name is Midna, my friend over here is the extremely pathetic Link, of course you already know each other."

Jon tried to break free from Midna's grip, but he was extremely exhausted from his battle with Link and could not find the strength to open the hand with his only good arm.

"Well, I don't think it would be of any benefit to you, I mean… you _are _going to die anyways."

Jon tried to calm himself down, he was beginning to lose his composure and the pain that his arm was feeling was nothing less than excruciating.

"Wait…!" Jon tried to explain, "Why are you trying to kill me in the first place…

But before Jon could finish his sentence, Midna had raised Jon in the air, the pain in his arm increased as the added weight from his body increased the pressure on his arm.

"Link, kill him please so we can go home… I'm starving!"

Link nodded and picked up his bow that he held on his back. He reached into his holster and pulled out one arrow, enough to kill Jon with one well aimed shot. Link slowly raised his bow to his preferred level and pulled the string back. He was aiming for Jon's head, if it struck, he would die instantly.

Jon's senses began to heighten, sweat was beginning to pour onto his forehead, his body began to heat up, the sounds in the surrounding began to muffle and his pupils began to dialate… Jon was staring into the face of death.


	3. A Warriors Past Begins

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Chapters Exodus 1

Chapter 3: A Warrior's Past

When one thinks of peace, what would they say it would be believed that Peace is the action of ceasing bloodshed between two parties, or even ceasing words of malice between past enemies. If you believe these definitions than congratulations you are correct. But let's take a look at what peace means to the majority of the world.

Peace is nothing but a temporary clean up for both sides of a conflict, where both feuding parties would wait out until it rebuilt its pathetic army and attacked its enemy or other "innocent" countries. To make the record clear, there is no such thing as an innocent country or kingdom, every single king and ruler is guilty of the crime that should be punishable by death, for they are responsible for the numerous deaths of countless beings. Every single on of them is guilty of this false interpretation of peace.

Every single warrior that serves these criminals is just as guilty as their masters. However, they are guilty of another crime, a crime that is a punishment I and of its self: ignorance. The mass majority of these warriors follow in the doomed path of ignorance, charging into battle at the tiniest whim of their commanders; not knowing as they charge into their own blood bath that they will continue this endless cycle as their position would be filled an even more ignorant gorilla that would find him/herself on the floor gasping for air as their lungs fill with their own blood and their eyes roll inside of their skulls as the pain slowly disables their systems.

Jon's whole body seemed to have gone cold as he realized that his life was in the very hands of the man that was aiming an arrow straight at his head. Jon could only look hopelessly at Link, he was in his mercy now, as much as he hated to say it, his life depended on that arrow tip, and it was the judge and executer.

Jon, however, was not ready to give up quite yet, there had to be a way, there had to be something he could use to aid in his escape, but he was in a disadvantageous and quite uncomfortable position to be in, he was literally hanging feet in the air due to Midna's unnatural hand made of hair that had wrapped itself around Jon's left arm. The pressure upon his arm was enough to snap a regular mortal into two; Jon was surprised to find that his arm hasn't met the same fate. He was in pain, so much pain that we wished that he could cut his own arm off, just to even temporarily take the pressure off of his weak limb.

Jon looked around, there was nothing but the green vegetation upon the trees, the grass upon the ground and the river which seemed to become extremely violent in it's movement, it almost seemed as if it was cheering Jon's execution on. The only other thing he noticed was the sun light, it was positioned far in the east, which told that it was still very much the morning in which he never could think that something like this could ever have happened. The situation seemed hopeless, what else could he do? His only weapon was being squeezed upon his arm, he couldn't get his body free from this magical prison, and he didn't have enough strength within his arm to even force the hair hand to let go of him. Jon closed his eyes… he believed that it was his time. He tried to remember one last thought… a thought that would bring him peace while he waited for his untimely death. The image that popped in his head was the beautiful burning colors of the sunrise that he had seen earlier that morning. The sun seemed to sparkle on the morning dew of the leaves… Just then Jon had an idea; he tried to wiggle his left arm to put his spear head directly into the sun light, he positioned the resulting beam into Links focused eyes.

Link, unsuspecting of the flashing beam of light being directed toward him yelled in pain as the light burned directly into his retinas, he released the tension on the arrow and with a sharp sound, the arrow was shot randomly into the air. Midna, broken from her focus on Jon's movements, rushed to the aid of her injured partner, who was now on one knee covering his eyes, grunting in pain.

But Link's cries of pain were overcome by a sharp scream that seemed to come from the very heavens themselves. Jon was twitching and grabbing at his left shoulder, he was in dire pain, the arrow had found a home in his left shoulder and incident that he himself could not predict, and did not help the situation at all. His whole left side pulsated with the same pain that the arrow had caused on its first entry. Jon was gasping for air, he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to break free, he had to do it now or there was not future for him. Jon, trying to focus himself noticed the racket coming from Link and Midna, they were completely occupied, Midna wasn't looking, she was too concerned with Links injury than to be bothered with him. This was his chance and he had to take it. Jon, using the last possible strength he had left, flipped himself upside-down and placed the heels of his greaves in the open folds of the hand.

Jon began to push with his legs, his whole body began to ache with exhaustion, he was pushing his body to its absolute limit a feat that was never completed by any other enemy. The hand didn't seem to be even affected by the attack, however, the hand began to give way to Jon's unnatural leg strength, Jon began to sweat even more, the hand was strong, their was no doubt, but he had gotten to far to give up now, Jon gathered the last bit of the strength and tensed up his legs… it was now or never!

The hand was finally opened enough that Jon had slipped his arm and spear away from the hand's grasp. Unable to defy the very laws of gravity that he had previously done in the fight against Link, Jon fell into the river, the icy chill stinging, and Jon's skin as his whole body couldn't control its own heat. Jon couldn't hold himself up and collapsed into the icy water… the river began to take in the crimson color of Jon's blood that poured out of his arrow wound. He was on his all fours, staring into the water, breathing heavily. His senses were already gone, he had never had to push himself so hard, lest being hit by an arrow, it was a completely new experience for his body.

Jon was the type of warrior that never really gave his enemy a chance to even launch an attack if they were fully able to do so in the first place, they were dead within two seconds of their first step, he had never had himself actually pierced by any type of weapon. The blood loss made Jon disorientated, the river was spinning in front him, he could no longer distinguish between the sounds of the river and the slowing grunts coming from Link's direction. Everything was blending into a mix of black and gray colors. Jon shook his head and tried to focus, he had noticed that the river underneath his body had taken on the color of the blood he had been releasing. Jon looked at his wound, the arrow dug deep, too deep for him to break into two pieces to allow him to safely remove it. If he were to survive this day he had to remove it, there was no second thought in this decision… Jon clenched the arrow in his right hand, he tensed his muscles and began to snarl… he was full of adrenaline and he was ready for the pain that was to come from this small surgery. And with as much speed as he could possibly muster, he ripped the arrow out of his muscle and flesh. The pain was excruciating Jon clenched himself and began to grunt in pain as his left side almost went limp from the trauma that he had suffered.

Jon shivered from the combination of pain and chill, he had enough, and his body couldn't take any more punishment… he had officially reached his limit… his skills couldn't help him now… Jon slowly looked up at Link, he had recovered from the attack, he slowly picked up his shield and sword… he was shaking from exhaustion as well, he was at his limit too, there was no way that he could attack Jon, it was obvious. However, Jon worried about Midna, what was once a playful look in her eyes had transformed into one that could only mean that she wished for blood, and her eyes were directed at Jon, a position that he couldn't manage to be in now.

Midna's current means of attack slipped back to its origin and flared in anger, it was going to make another grab at Jon… Jon slowly brought himself to his feet, his whole body shaking from the weight of his own body.

"W-W-Wait…" Jon said slowly with a hand in the air, "Please… why are you two fighting me… What did…? I do… to offend you…so?"

Link began to breathe heavily, not letting down his guard, "…You… you know… I can't let you speak…"

Jon winced at the persistent pain in his arm, "Tell what..?What is there to tell? … What secret could I have discovered?"

Jon looked over at Midna, who was still waiting to attack; she seemed to be waiting for Link to finish. Jon slowly raised his arm and pointed at Midna.

"H-Her...? You wanted to keep her…. a secret?"

Midna flew a couple feet forward in a rage, "Shut up! You have no right to question anybody at this moment!"

"I BELIEVE… I DO…" Jon yelled out in a sigh, "Link was… the one who attacked me first…"

Jon turned towards Link, " Link… what makes you think I would say anything… all you had to do was ask… I wouldn't have said anything… besides; it wouldn't be business I would have cared to tell anybody anyway."

Link looked down at the ground in guilt… It was true, he was so prepared to keep Midna a secret from everybody that he was willing to kill anyone that even posed a threat to her, and if she would be discovered… something bad could happen….

"Link… Let me end this guy!" Midna said, flying in front of her partner, "Come on… we can't afford to have him knowing!"

Link looked into Midna's eyes, "No… he… he speaks the truth." Midna looked at him in a mixture of confusion and pity. "Warrior… I am sorry… Perhaps you wouldn't understand why I did the thing I did… but I had to do it, for important reasons."

Jon, not releasing his concentration, slowly walked over to Link… The warrior was beaten up, his clothes were soiled with dirt and dust from the ground and if someone were to attack him now… he wouldn't have a chance to defend himself. Jon put his hand on Links shoulder and stared hard into his eyes and gave Link a sense of understanding.

"You wanted to protect her…" Jon said trying to comfort him, "That much I do understand…"

Link smiled at Jon… he was a fool to even think this man would of done anything malicious… he was a good man… that much Link knew. The warriors began to chuckle with absolutely no warning. Perhaps it was just the exhaustion, or perhaps it was just the dehydration or the loss of blood, but for what ever reason, they both were laughing.

However, the seemingly random moment of joy was interrupted as the exhaustion and pain had caught up with both warriors, they both collapsed onto the soft grass and both warriors only saw black.

'_Jon…' Kain reached for his son who had hid behind a wall of rocks. The grand dragon was hovering over the defenseless corpse; his drool was dropping into the gapping holes in Kain's body. The saliva caused a stinging sensation within Kain's body, but he was so disorientated from the blood loss that he could barely feel anything as little as a sting. The dragon was now ready to finish the job that it had started; it raised its head in a triumphant and hungry roar and quickly dove at Kain's lower body. Kain screamed in an inhumane pitch as the dragon's teeth stabbed his abdomen with a hungry lust._

_Jon couldn't take the sight of is father being ripped apart piece by piece. Jon slunk back into a fetal position and began to cry all while he could hear his father screaming in pain. However, Jon's ears were invaded by a deep and evil laugh that came from the top of his position; Jon looked up and saw a dark figure, shaking with excitement. The figure looked over at Jon and smiled…_

'_You're next!'_

Jon woke up yelling out in a cold sweat. He looked around, completely disorientated and could not figure out where he was out. He couldn't figure out where he was, all he could see was a blend of brown color and shapes that was completely foreign to him. Jon began to breathe heavily, trying all within his power to calm himself down.

When Jon's mind had caught up with his actions, he could finally depict his location with some detail. He was located in a small hut type building. The walls were made of brown wood; the floor and roof were made of the same material and placed in the same fashion as the walls were, in a symmetrical pattern of flattened boards. Jon looked in the various corners of the hut and found that there were chairs and tables that were made of the same material and they looked as if a skilled artisan had carved them out of whole entire tree.

He laid his hands on the floor, the wood was cold, their was no sign of insulation, which seemed to be the only weakness of this building. He found a white blanket laid upon him, it was made of soft wool and was quite warm, good enough to keep him alive in almost any winter condition. He tried to move his left arm but was welcomed with the same pain he had felt when Midna had caught his arm before he had the chance to kill Link, this time the arm was placed in a sling which was bound around his neck. The arrow wound was dressed up in a neat and skilled manner.

Jon stared hard at the floor… someone had was good enough to take care of him, and he was very grateful to whoever had taken the time to deal with him. Jon looked up to find two bodies covered in similar blankets. One was in the shape of a full grown being; the whole body was covered, except for the head which revealed blonde hair and pointy ears, the other figure was a bit smaller and was the origin of the soft snoring that broke the silence of the room. The being rolled over and clutched to the blanket and scratched its head, saying something that resembled "stupid… ockoos…"

It was Midna and Link; they had seemed to have the pleasure of taking care of him while he seemed to have been out.

Jon smiled at Midna's nightly activity, "Just as animated asleep…"

Jon slowly pushed himself up to his feet, he had to brace his down, he was still disorientated and his legs weren't used to having his weight upon it again. When Jon regained his stability, he walked into a corner that kept his spear and shirt. He was naked from the waist up, which made it even colder. Jon decided that he should try and regain his stability with a weapon and what better way than to have a quiet training session by himself?

Jon picked up his spear with the only good hand that he, and opened up the trap door that was located in the front of the room, which revealed a ladder. Jon sighed as with one good arm, knew that the climb down would be an adventure in and of itself. Jon put his spear underneath his left arm and used his good arm to keep himself steady on the wooden ladder, which he climbed down very slowly. He hit the ground and looked around at his surroundings.

The lush green forest was now behind him, he was no longer in their protection. He was now in the presence of the great green fields of grass that he had seen from his tree that he had viewed the sun rise upon. The morning has already come, it was slightly bright out and the sun's rays felt good upon his revealed flesh. Jon took a deep breath and found the air was nice and clean, this place was getting better by the minute.

Jon took his spear in his right hand and began to slowly spin it around in the air, he wanted to get a feel of its weight, it was the same as always, nice and light, like he remembered it. Jon savored the light noise the spear had made when it hit the air with sweet precision. He began to spin it faster, trying to get some momentum into his body. He began to slice the air, making each consecutive swing faster and faster. He stabbed the air and made a slight yell as he released his energy into the thrust. He began to jump and slash at the air, gravity once again losing its grasp on Jon's body, the spear made a louder noise as it hit the thinner air found higher above the ground. Jon hit the ground without a sound and with an incredible force of energy, he made the spear swing around his good shoulder, catching it in mid air and with as much force as he could produce, he continued the momentum of the spear and slashed at the air, causing a giant metallic roar which caused the grass to shiver as if they understood the power that Jon had when using the spear.

"HEY!"

Jon gasped in surprise and turned to where the sound had originated. It came from the window of Link's house, where he could see Link waving at him.

"COME ON IN! LET'S GO!"

Jon, following Link's orders, made the arduous journey up the ladder once again. He pushed himself up into the house and found a very disgruntled looking Midna standing right on top of him. Midna pointed at a seat at the table.

"Sit." She commanded with a voice that pointed that she was annoyed at him for some reason.

Jon, not wanting to cause any conflict with her, decided to follow the order, he pulled out the chair and sat. He was welcomed by a sudden placement of a plate containing various fruits and pieces of bread that were placed in generous portions around his plate. Link pulled out a chair opposite from him and sat, placing his hands in a double fist and placed them in front of his face.

"You know warrior…" Link began to explain… "I don't exactly know who you are… why don't you reveal the mysteries to us. I want to hear everything: where you are from, what you do, and why you have come here. But first… what is your name?"

Jon closed his eyes, he felt uncomfortable explaining himself to anybody, he kept his past a secret, and hoped that he would never had to say anything about it, perhaps another reason that he felt he didn't want any comrades throughout his journey. However, he couldn't ignore the graciousness of his hosts and decided that it was the least he could do for them.

"My name…" Jon began, "My name is Jon… Jon Creudence…"


	4. Dragon' soul, the key of crisis

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Chapters Exodus 1

Chapter 4: The Dragon's Soul- A Beginning of the Crisis

Friendship is something which is highly regarded yet highly respected. If I were to ask you "what you thought of your friends" or "what do your friends mean to you?" Perhaps you would answer "They mean everything to me." Or perhaps you would say "They are my true escape from reality." Well then… Congratulations you are a member of the majority of the world that think the world of their friends… but do you mean it? Would you take an arrow for them? Would you go out of your way to protect them? Would you stop what you are doing and comfort them? Would you sacrifice for them?

The majority of this world would say that they absolutely adore their friends… but when their friends really need them, than they would simply brush them off. These people are completely ignorant of their ways; they do not comprehend how much damage they are doing both mentally and emotionally to that person. Then you would find yourself friendless very soon. However, would you actually do what I asked? If you say yes, if you have already demonstrated these traits somehow, then let me bow to you. No, let me grovel at your feet because then you are a true being, a true man, worthy of praise and honor.

"You know warrior…" Link began to explain… "I don't exactly know who you are… why don't you reveal the mysteries to us. I want to hear everything: where you are from, what you do, and why you have come here. But first… what is your name?"

Jon closed his eyes, he felt uncomfortable explaining himself to anybody, he kept his past a secret, and hoped that he would never had to say anything about it, perhaps another reason that he felt he didn't want any comrades throughout his journey. However, he couldn't ignore the graciousness of his hosts and decided that it was the least he could do for them.

"My name… is Jon… Jon Creudence." The warrior began.

Link opened his ears intently, his eyes focused up Jon's face, he was anxious to know this fantastic and skilled warrior, the previous battle he had shared with him was nothing less than extraordinary, a battle worthy of a chapter in the Hylian history book. So much power, so much skill… when he practiced his spear fighting…. It was like a poem… a song. Such grace he had shown, such brevity, he had faced death in the face, laughed and threw his own power against him. If Link's ribs weren't broken from Jon's bone jarring hit in the forest…. He would have bowed at his feet.

Midna, however, wasn't so intent on listening to Jon's story, in fact if he wasn't injured and if Link wasn't so fascinated in his life, then she would of threw him out the instant he was better. Midna just floated and sat her tiny frame upon the wooden table, a mere symbol of respect for her partner's fascination of Jon; however, she positioned herself away from the two warriors and merely just stared at the floor. Her face resented that of a person who was wishing someone would just end them. Jon, however, didn't notice nor did he care, his eyes were close and his brain was busy wracking his brain for his past life, the one he had abandoned, or… was force to abandon.

"I am but a traveling warrior… nothing more… nothing less. I just do any jobs that are available to me, I just need enough money to get buy in the world. I guess you could call me a "morally strung up mercenary."

Link put down his cupped hands slowly upon the hard wood table, he really already figured out what Jon was, he knew that he was a warrior, he knew he was a traveler, he looked only a bit like a Hylian, he was quite similar to Link, but he was taller, had a smaller frame, not as long of ears and had Smokey white hair… not very common around Hyrule. Link shook his head and gave a slight smile.

"No, I want to know where you came from, your reasons for being here… I want to know your _past_."

Jon opened his eyes, they were no longer his normal, high spirited eyes… but they were full of remorse and regret. His body seemed to slump as his past history seemed to flood his mind… all the memories he wished to forget seemed to invade his brain. Jon cleared his throat, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, his whole mouth was choking on his thoughts, it was becoming extremely difficult to even breath… but it was time for him to face his thoughts… he had been running away from them for so long… but no longer. Jon looked up into Link's face, which was filled with excitement and anxiousness.

"I come from lands very far away, almost a week journey if you didn't know the fastest way. These lands have not seen many, if any visitors from these lands. However…"

Jon's eyes seem to light up with his incoming thoughts…. His face was filled with joy and excitement… an unusual state for him to be in.

"The lands I come from are beautiful…. Surrounded by giant, black mountains; lands filled with lush green grass that seemed to glow as soon as you even looked at them… And the city…"

Jon closed his eyes; the hope and joy that danced in his face seemed to increase ten folds as thoughts of his kingdom seemed to increase in number.

"The kingdom in which I lived in…the whole entire city was built with such gorgeous material; they sparkled like the most expensive of pearls. And when the rain hit it just right… in singed… there was such a beautiful little emerald aura as the rain beat upon it… And the people… oh, they are nicest beings you would have ever met."

Jon's mind flooded of pictures with beautiful emeralds cloaks… crimson tunics… light blue clothes…. And the people that lived there were nothing if not strange, they didn't even look Hyrulian… they didn't even resemble them in the least bit.

"The people of my kingdom are strange looking, if you would have seen them, you would have thought they weren't even of this world. The only term I have heard that were ever used to describe them were giant rats."

Link's highbrows seemed to hit the roof when he had heard this, this race seemed quite interesting indeed, but it wasn't anything truly new. Such races like the Zoras and the Gorons lived in these lands and they held little, in any, resemblance to the Hylians. However, Link would have loved to see them, yet something was bothering him… if Jon was truly born here… than why did he not look like one of these beings that he had described?

"Jon… you say you are from these lands, but why do you not look like them? Were you merely just born there? Are you even part of their race?"

Jon smiled at Link's questions… his ignorance in the subject amused him and he was happy to explain.

"Indeed, I am but merely half of what they are… that is to say; I am only part of that race in terms of blood. This race has been deemed the name: Burmites. I am only half Burmite, however… I don't quite know what other race I am affiliated with."

Link nodded in complete awe, he had never even heard of such a thing, two races coming together and producing offspring wasn't in his general knowledge. However, it was fascinating that such a being could come of such a love. Midna slowly turned her head towards Jon, a slight displeasing expression on her face. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"If your land was so _great_, than why in hell did you even bother coming here, by the goddesses, it doesn't make any sense!"

Jon but merely smiled at the little imps expression, but he couldn't shake the point of the question… it hurt him on the inside, not for the fact that it was rude or anything… but of why the reason he could never go back. Jon closed his eyes and clenched his teeth… he was on the verge of breaking down… but he resisted. He began to speak, his voice choking up from sorrow.

"I…I can't… I can't go back…. I can… I can never go back…"

Midna's eye brow rose up in confusion; her smug looked turned into one of bewilderment. Link leaned forward, intent on hearing an explanation from such a statement.

"Why? Why can't you go back?"

Jon's teeth clenched even harder… he could feel his teeth were on the verge of snapping. His face twisted into a look that suggested inner torture. Tears began to slide down his face, they stung, and they were not the tears of joy that he had the pleasure of having. Link and Midna gasped in unison, obviously the question had hit deeper than they could ever had imagined. Jon was choking on his sorrow; it hurt much worse than any physical pain could of ever had done to him. The image of his father reappeared in his mind, he knew he was about to relive that horrible moment.

"It all started with my father…"

Jon told Link and Midna of the story of his coming of age, of how he and his father had hunted the dragon, of how his father had saved his life in the sacrifice of his father's. He described the sight of his father being torn apart, of him lying in his own blood, of him being eaten alive by the ferocious dragon that was salivating over the kill. He described how he dragged whatever bloody remains of his father over to his kingdom and collapsed, yelling at the top of his lungs at the emotional torture that he had gone through.

"I couldn't help it; I just broke down and screamed into the heavens at my father's death. I just cried and cried… I couldn't help it; my whole face was in pain from the emotional torture that I had experienced. That very day I was to be named the new leader of the armies of my kingdom. My father was the last leader, and like a king, I was to be named it when I became good enough… but my father was the best, the best in the whole world. If he could be killed by a dragon… then what chance had I in defending a whole kingdom? No, it was too much, I had to leave, and I had to become stronger… and in doing so… I had abandoned my position… I had let down my people… and thus I was banished…"

Jon's whole face was stained from tears, the whole experience played out in his mind with such detail that he couldn't stop himself from crying. Jon looked up at Link's and Midna's astounded faces, they couldn't believe at what they heard… such a deathly tale… Jon looked away from his two hosts… he was embarrassed to have broke down in such a manner in front of them. Link felt his pain… the emotional distress had rubbed upon him. Link leaned over the table and patted Jon on the back. 

"Such an experience… I am so sorry to hear what had happened to you, I know that it may not be much coming from me… I believe it is my turn to tell you of my story…"

Jon turned towards Link; he was interested in hearing why the warrior was so skilled in his fighting abilities. Link described his simple, farming life before his life now. He described the very first time he had met Midna, the very journey to save the Twilight realm and the Light realm. Midna constantly interrupted to put in her thoughts of the whole thing, it was the very first time Jon had ever seen Midna so interested and excited to even talk to him. The whole story was captured so vividly that Jon could of easily recalled it, however, what had caught his ears were the mention of the Twilight realm… such beauty it must of held… yet is sounded dangerous, for the very description of the dark creatures that had plagued it in Link's story…

"The beauty of my home…" Midna began; her face alive with joy and excitement, her toothy grin overcoming her face, her eyes singing with delight; "Such a serene beauty that it holds… if you have ever seen the sun set here… than you would know…"

Indeed, Jon knew perfectly what she meant…the complexity of the colors… the shimmering of the light patterns… the beauty of life that it had explained… he had knew it all too well. Link's face turned from one of a storytellers delight, to one of grave regret.

"You are new here Jon… there are many things that seemed to have been happening lately. There have been a series of killings happening in this particular area… only at night. When the bodies are found…"

Link turned pale… he looked as if he was about to lose his food.

"Their bodies were completely dismembered… it looked as if they were tortured…. And the worse part of it is… nobody even knows who is doing it. There has been an increase in guards posted out here… I am just trying to tell you to be careful when you are out there."

Jon nodded; this grave news would be safely kept inside of his mind. Link yawned, and Midna followed in order, Jon looked out of the window and he jumped in surprise… it was already night time! The group was so entranced in telling their tales that they lost complete sense of time. Link patted Jon on the shoulder once more.

"It's time to get some sleep; we have an early start tomorrow… many things to do."

Jon nodded; he was starting to feel the sweet grasp of exhaustion himself. Jon slowly paced his way to his makeshift bed and laid down quickly…he was already starting to know off, Midna and Link were already settled down in their own separate beds…. And they were already sounding asleep. Midna's tiny and curvy body began to release a very loud snore… it was almost inhuman for a small frame to even do such a thing. However, Jon wasn't really worried about it… it was time for him to get some sleep…. The night was pleasurably cool, not freezing as it once was. Jon was sound asleep, his mind clear and their was no sign of him having his nightmare tonight. It was as if his story telling had given him a clear conscience. However, his sweet sleep wouldn't last long, his acute hearing picked up harsh whispers from outside of the window.

"You are under arrest, put down you're…."

But before the deep and harsh voice could answer, the whole forest became alive as a disgusting sequence of blood boiling ripping and tearing came from the bottom of the tree, Jon could smell the overpowering smell of blood… it burned his nose… someone had just died outside of the walls. Jon reached for his spear and climbed into the shadows, waiting or any other sounds to show any signs of action. There was nothing but silence for what seemed like hours… however, the comfortable silence was interrupted as a shadowy figure just appeared in the window frame… it was big and bulky, a large scythe shaped object was found in his right hand. Jon was breathing hard… he couldn't believe it… for this stranger to just have appeared in the window in a tree house…. To have heard no sign of climbing…

"Did he just fly up here?" Jon whispered to himself.

The stranger climbed into the window with surprising ease, he looked around the cabin… he seemed to have been looking for something specific, the stranger slowly turned his head to the tiny frame of Midna, who was still snoring rather loudly… he stared at her for a couple of minutes and then began to chuckle. Jon opened his eyes; his breath began to become periodic with fear… Jon _knew_ this laugh…. He had heard it back on the mountains when he was younger… it was him… it had to be. Jon couldn't move… he was petrified with fear…. He wanted to attack him, but his body refused to move. The stranger moved toward Midna, his boots making a heavy sound as it came in contact with the dark wood. He reached for the sleeping body and with such speed and quickness unheard of in a regular being, he snatched Midna's body within her coverings, Midna's snoring subsided and was replaced by the ear pitching yelling of her voice.

"WHAT?! WHO, WHO THE HELL? GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL BUST YOU INTO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!"

The sudden breaking of the silence made Link's body jump up, his body flipped straight up, he was breathing heavily, his head moving in all directions, unable to focus on any sights or sounds. The stranger began to laugh menacingly and jumped out of the window.

Jon couldn't believe what he had just seen… he was unable to react, he was responsible for Midna's kidnapping, he could of helped her but he was to afraid to make a move. When Jon was able to move his body once again he rushed over to Link's side and shook his body, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"LINK! LOOK AT ME! MIDNA WAS JUST KIDNAPPED!"


	5. A Midnight's Shadow

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Chapters Exodus 1

Chapter 5: A Midnight Shadow

"LINK, WAKE UP!" Jon yelled frantically; shaking Link's exhausted body, "MIDNA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Link opened his eyes quickly, his while body still shaking as his body tried to adjust to the shocking awakening. His eyes focused in the dark wooden room, his hair was matted from his sweat, and his head ached from the shock and the lack of rest. His body contained the all familiar pain from the misunderstood battle he shared with Jon near the river in Faron Woods. Link pushed his torso up slowly, his arms shaking with his lack of energy, his blue eyes pierced into Jon's face, full of persecution and anger.

"WHAT? Why are you…?"

But before Link could even finish his irate thought, Jon grabbed Link by the shoulders with enough force and energy that it caused Link to yell in pain as the great force dissipated into his ribs, broken from the fight in the Faron Woods.

"Do you not understand me?" Jon yelled as his light violet eyes; filled with dread for Midna, peered into Links confused stare, "Midna has been kidnapped! We can't waste any time!"

Links face melted into utter disbelief and unequaled fear… Link quickly turned towards the familiar location where Midna preferably slept, Link quickly jumped out of his bed and raced towards the vacant spot, his breath quickening, his heart aching with increasing speed, his body stumbling as his whole entire being would not agree with his heart's desire. Link fell to his knees at the spot. His eyes became cloudy, his souls pain overriding his physical trials… his worst fears have come true… Midna was gone, ripped right out of his loving care; his soul was no longer full. However, his harsh episode was ripped back into reality, as his green tunic top, his green head covering, his sword and shield were thrown in front of him.

"Come on!" Jon yelled at him as he was fixing the one button to his overcoat and picking up his spear, "Every second we waste is another second of harm that could befall her!"

Jon rushed to the window and peered into the blanket of darkness, he tried to search for any possible clues… any piece of evidence that could lead to the stranger's path…. However, the only thing present was the circle of trees with its leaves dancing with wind and the weak pungency of blood mixed into the air, a consequence of the attacks outside of the window only minutes ago. Jon tried to sharpen his senses, but he couldn't concentrate to any degree on this environment. His head was full of the permanent images of Link breaking down on the floor in such despair that he was sure that the goddesses couldn't even match it.

This was why he couldn't stand to travel with others… the very chance he could develop a relationship, to share his soul with another… would be full of nothing but grief. TO be attached to another in such a way would be asking for emotional torture… and he already had enough of that…

Images of his mother… the very woman that had gave him his very breath of life… She was such a great woman, long red tinted hair, brilliantly snow white skin, a face that would even melt the coldest of hearts… She was the perfect mother, no matter what happened to her, she would show nothing less than the perfect passion for those that she loved. His mother was equal in her skill with a sword as her with her beauty, she was considered dangerous by many, she was rumored to kill several dragons with only a small iron short sword, a feat that no other could boast in the entire world. His mother held a great power within her… dark powers… Jon could remember spying upon one of his mother's training sessions, an event deemed forbidden for Jon to even see… She was practicing her sword skill within the open fields of his home kingdom; each swing of her sword pierced the very air that surrounded her. When Jon was completely entraced in his mothers dance of death, she began to release tremendous amounts of energy within her fingertips… the very energy produced was dark black in color, darker than the nights that blanketed his home, and with that the feeling of complete dread as the energy spread throughout the atmosphere…

Jon could only remember his mother in bed… her tiny frame completely sucked dry of energy, she had been stricken by a deadly disease, unable to have cured by even the best doctors… Jon saw his mother gasping for air on her dark wooden bed frame, her frame shaking violently from her doomed efforts to retain enough life to make final amends. He saw his father bend down next to her, his face filled with tears as he knew that his beloved would soon lose her life right in front of him, he held her hand whispering words to her… Her only reaction was a final phrase directed towards his father….

"_M…M…My dear… please go on… please take care of our son… he has a destiny greater than anyone could even imagine… please… when he is ready… tell him of where his lineage lies… tell him… of … the… Twi…li…"_

Images of his father's disfigured and bloody corpse upon that ice cold, dusty colored ground of the mountains in his homeland… He could still hear his father's blood curdling, heart stopping screams as the black beast decimated his corpse… To have lost his father in such a manner… to have been left with such a responsibility… to be in charge of the very lives of his people…

Jon snapped out of his trance as he felt a quick force upon his left shoulder. The culperate was Link's thick leather glove hitting his injured shoulder, causing a sharp pain to travel down his whole left side, causing Jon to slightly tighten his teeth from the unpleasant feeling, Link looked outside of the window and then turned to Jon, his eyes filled with mourn and sorrow.

"H…How will we find her?" Link merely looked at the ground, his whole entire frame seemed to reflect the sorrow within his heart, and his shoulders slumped well beyond his normal courageous posture, his head hung down with his blonde bangs merely floated effortlessly in front of his face.

Jon wanted to feel sorry for him… he truly did, but to his surprise he felt only anger and hatred to see such a proud and excellently skilled warrior to bow down to such weakness. Jon leaned out of the window, partially to help him from saying anything to break Link down any further. Jon cleared his mind and tried to concentrate upon the surrounding area of trees, rocky hills and grass covered dust and dirt… There was almost nothing to go off of… wind; rustling of the dark green leaves the chilly atmosphere, the harsh smell of freshly spilt blood… nothing. Jon looked over into the entrance of Faron woods… nothing, not even a stone unturned… the trees looked the same as they always did… yet there was something awkward about the tree closest to Link's hut… one of the branches was snapped straight off… as if someone had actually walked on top of it…

"That's it!" Jon exclaimed as he pushed himself back into the wooden hut.

Link looked at Jon, hope building within him, his eyes finding new strength within all of this mess. "The intruder went within the woods…" Jon pointed out the window. "We will have to follow the path, but will you be able to move quickly?"

"I can hold my own!" Link exclaimed seriously, "I should be asking you the same thing you suffered heavier injuries than me."

Jon looked down at his left arm, it was still incased within the bright white cloth that made his movements all but free… He had to have his arm free if he was to be at his optimal fighting capabilities. Jon picked up his left arm and unsheathed it… his arm merely fell to his side, it was extremely stiff due to almost a day and a half of no use. Jon moved it up and down to try and loosen up his muscles, the sharp pains of the systematic use of the arm made Jon cringe, yet he had to do it. Jon turned over to Link, a smile on his face.

"I don't think you have the speed required to catch up…" Jon proclaimed now with a serious tone, he turned around towards the window and bent down to one knee, "Climb on, I can get you to Midna very quickly."

Link looked at him in disbelief. Jon was strong and he had a powerful build, but was he supposed to believe that he could move faster with more weight upon him? However, Jon had a point, Link just didn't have the speed to even catch up with the intruder, and his heavy shield and sword couldn't even begin to help the strain upon body… he had no choice, as ridiculous as it sounded, he had to do it if they were going to save Midna. Link slowly climbed onto Jon's back, placing a firm grip upon his bare shoulder, causing another sharp pain from the arrow wound that he had suffered at the hands of Link. Jon simply ignored the pain and before Link could say anything, Jon had jumped with as much force to shake the establishment of the hut. The cold air turned into a barrage of whips upon Link's face, Jon landed upon the ground and jumped with equal force up to the broken branch of the tree.

"W….WHAT IN THE WORLD… WHAT ARE YOU?!" Link's face drained into one of dread and excitement, he had not seen such physical prowess and grace out of any person, and he had only seen such moves when he had taken the full force of Jon's unnatural jump attack back in the forest's river.

Jon merely smiled and laughed at Link utter look of bewilderment. Jon jumped from tree to tree as if they were mere small rocks scattered about upon the ground. Jon moved his eyes quickly upon the trees, looking for any other clues that would help him see the path that the intruder had taken. There were several trees that had large dents in them, where the stranger must of possibly has landed. The leaves danced with excitement the moment that Jon passed them by, the air seemed to scream and jump out of his way as Jon proceeded with such amazing speed and strength that Link was glad that it wasn't used directly upon him in their conflict.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK THIS GUY IS GOING?" Link yelled into the wind.

"DON'T QUITE KNOW YET! I DON"T REALLY KNOW THIS FOREST THAT WELL! HOWEVER, IT SEEMS THAT HE SEEMS TO BE GOING DEEPER INTO THE FOREST!"

Link's face became stone, his eyes became distant… images of the old forest temple came into mind...

"T….The… Forest Temple…."

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jon yelled as he noticed Link's sudden lack of movement.

"DON' WORRY ABOUT IT! JUST KEEP GOING!"

Jon continued his demonstration of strange and unnatural abilities upon the tree tops. Jon jumped to the ground and continued forward, dodging the occasional rock and root that rudely protruded into the team's path. The normal sounds of someone's feet hitting the ground were strangely missing in the screaming air. Link took serious note of this.

"ARE YOUR FEET EVEN TOUCHING THE GROUND?!" 

Jon laughed and looked back at Link; his face alive with adrenaline induced excitement and joy from his friend's bewildered state of mind. "YEAH, THEY ARE! I JUST KNOW HOW TO RUN!"

Link began to laugh; indeed, Jon was a warrior of strange origins and unmatched skills. How could he of even began to want to kill him? He had a great sense of justice and was willing to risk his own life to protect Midna's… a very rare friend indeed…. Jon and Link passed over a bridge that had connected the two parts of the forest together. Link looked down over the bridge; it was completely filled with the darkness that would only enjoy killing any ignorant adventurer that would dare to fall off the bridge. Jon spoke up, his voice no longer full of joy, but was replaced with a harsh sound of understanding.

"LINK… DO NOT GIVE UP! DO NOT LOSE FAITH THAT MIDNA IS SAFE! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN SUCH A STATE AS YOU WERE BACK IN YOUR HOUSE!"

Jon wanted to make himself clear, to see Link in that state was enough to make Jon hurt himself… such emotional pain… he couldn't bear it. Jon had to keep Link's heart ablaze… there was a reason why Jon froze when he had saw the stranger steal Midna. The laugh. That horrible, evil laugh, the laugh that flooded Jon's heart with dread and hate every time he even thought of it! It was the same laugh that came from that shadowy figure when his father had died… It was very possible Midna was NOT ok…

Link nodded understandably, he began to feel guilty for showing such emotion in front of a warrior of Jon's caliber, and he was surely one who looked down upon crying in such an event. He would have expected Link to take shield and sword in hand and charge to save the girl he deeply cared for… Link began to beat himself up; his eyes began to fill up with self hatred. He couldn't help but care for Midna… but why did he think she couldn't help herself? She had proven time and time again that she was a person that could stand her own in any situation.

Link's thought pattern stopped when the momentum of his body came to a sudden halt, the energy causing his ribs to scream in pain from the contact with Jon's strong upper body. Link looked up into the sky… his gaze was greeted with the all too familiar look of brown wood, green leaves, and ancient designs….

"The Forest Temple…."

Jon looked over at Link and than over at the strange structures…such a building… who ever had built it had great building skills and really knew what they were doing. Jon began to cringe as he began to feel a dark power seeping from the building… Such power… it was the same power he had felt from his mother long ago…

"We…. We have to get in there!"

The team ran up the long wooden path up to the temple doors, and with immense force, Jon kicked open the great wooden doors with extreme ease. The darkness of the temple was greeted with a great thunderous crash as the doors crashed into the wooden and grass covered walls. Jon hopped up onto the distant ledge and ran into the following round shaped room… Inside there was a tremendously sized wooden pedestal in the center of the room, being covered with strange stone towers. Grass seemed to have randomly been placed within the room, as there was not systematic order to it. Small amounts of moon light seeped into the room very slowly…

Link jumped down from Jon's back, producing a quick fighting stance with his sword upheld in front of his body pointing at the shadowy figure in front of him.

"Where is Midna?"

The shadowy figure didn't move quickly, his whole body was covered in a long robe like clothing, complete with a hood. The stranger held a long pole like weapon in his left hand where a blade protruded at the top; it shined menacingly over the two warriors within the moon shine. The stranger's body began to shake violently, his laugh piercing the air with malice energy… Jon froze in his tracks, his body began to shake with short breaths, his heart began to race, his eyes grew with utter fear and determination… it was the laugh… it was this very person that he hated so deeply… The stranger turned around slowly, his eyes, unable to be seen due to the hood, were piercing right into the very souls of Jon and Link…

"Midna… OH! You mean her." The stranger held up the lifeless body of a small being… it was breathing very slightly and seemed drained of most of it's energy, it was indeed Midna, "Here, you can have her now. She is now useless to me."

The stranger threw Midna's body at Link, who quickly reacted by opening his arms with welcome strength. He caught her body and hugged it to him with passion only found within the heart of a true warrior. The stranger began to shake violently with laughter, his scythe weapon clanging loudly against the wooden pedestal that he so proudly stood upon.

"That is truly a touching moment… It is a shame that I will have to break it up…"

The stranger held up his hand and tremendous amounts of dark energy began to serge within his gloved hands…. Such power… Link recognized this power… it was the same power that he had witnessed when Midna had released her ancient powers upon her enemies back when she and Link were adventuring… The stranger raised his hand even higher and proclaimed in a deep, evil voice.

"Come forth, it is time for you to practice your skills new born one!"

The entire room echoed with these very words, the walls seemed to shake with fear at this command. For what seemed like hours, the entire room was quite, Jon and Link looked everywhere; in every dark corner, in every grain of wood… but there seemed to be nothing. However, seconds later, a small being jumped from behind the stranger and just floated in front of him… it's small frame danced wildly with small giggles… it sounded strangely familiar… the creature floated directly into the moonlight. Jon and Link stood back; there faces grew with fear and confusion.

"M…M…MIDNA!!!?"

The creature smiled with the same toothy smile that Midna contained… she looked just like Midna did, from her hair, down to the designs upon her legs, hands, and ears. The stranger stood right next to the Midna copy and smiled at the bewildered warriors.

"Not exactly… she is Midna in a sense… or more, she is part of her. She is the embodiment of parts of Midna's character, yet she contains more power than ever thought, thanks to me… Take a good look at her; she is quite different than you would think."

Jon nodded… he just noticed that the colors found in the designs upon her body was deep crimson in color, her eyes did not dance with attitude and laughter that Midna had, the eyes were cold and wanted blood. The stranger began to pulsate with the same dark power that he had demonstrated before; his whole body seemed to become transparent.

"This is your first test… kill all three of these creatures, I'm getting out of here."

And with these words, the stranger disappeared with only the sound of the air sizzling with the small flash of light that protruded from the stranger's being. The Midna look-a-like raised its hands with large amounts of bright energy gathering within her fingers… Link couldn't find a place to set Midna that would be safe, and before Link could react, a huge bolt of lightning jetted from the creatures hand and struck Link's chest. A huge crack sounded in the air, followed by the blood curdling scream as Link flew into the wall from the high energy blast. Link's whole body began to seep steam… the bolt must have been extremely hot to have created such a reaction. His whole body began to shake with pain and his breath began to become shallow, yet his hold upon Midna's body never lessened.

Jon looked menacingly at the creature… he could not forgive her for what she had done.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Jon ran at the creature with the same speed that he had demonstrated before he had entered the temple, the creature didn't back down, she even braced herself for any type of impact that could result. Jon swung the sharp end of his weapon right towards the opened chest of the creature; this would be a short fight indeed. However, Jon became filled with dread as the powerful strike was stopped with just one little hand from the creature's small frame. Jon tried to pull back, his whole body began to shake with the stressful effort he put into his muscles, his whole body began to feel the ache of his old injuries…. The creature began to giggle slightly…

"Hey cutie…. Why don't you just give up? I wouldn't want to have to spill your blood; I wouldn't want to kill such pretty face…"

The creature began to laugh hysterically and crosses her legs flirtatiously, she didn't make any sudden movements after that… Jon looked at her uncomfortably… she was serious?!

"N…N…Never! I will kill you for what you did…."

The creature sighed and smiled at him, and spoke to him in the same smallish voice that Midna had.

"If that's how you want it… too bad!"

The creature flicked her wrist and as a result, the Jon flew straight into the air… such strength…. It was inhuman! Jon couldn't gain any footing within his disadvantageous situation… Jon looked up at the creature, only seeing the same flash of light that had hit Link straight on his chest. The beam of energy struck Jon in the same spot that hit Link, his whole body tensed up with the constant surges of intense energy within his whole body. Jon hit the wall and yelled out in pain with such great force that his whole body felt like it had broken. The creature floated right on top of Jon and sat on his chest, causing Jon to yell in pain from his all ready weak rib cage. The creature's face leaned right towards Jon… Jon tried to push her back, but his arms wouldn't agree with his mind…. The creature's lips came incredibly close to Jon's lips…. But she stopped and whispered.

"It seems our fun has just ended for today, the boss has other plans… you know… things to do… people to kill… power to find….I'll be seeing you."

The creature smiled the same toothy grin that Midna demonstrated when she was starting to show become devious with attitude. The creature jumped off of Jon's body and twirled around extremely fast. Jon blinked fast and found that she had disappeared within that time frame… Jon slowly yelled out in frustration, he was beaten with such ease… why couldn't he hit her? Why couldn't he kill her? He was useless in this fight! Jon looked over at Link and Midna, both were slowly breathing… Jon slowly picked himself up, his whole body shaking from the unearthly attack upon his frame. Jon picked up Link's and Midna's body… he needed to take them home. Jon slowly made his way to Link's hut, there was sun rise now, but the original beauty that it had brought, no longer twinkled within Jon's eyes, the sparkling of the morning dew within the sun no longer held any meaning, the red and orange fire that proclaimed dominion over the land was now silent. The wind no longer blew in joy around the leaves and the leaves no longer wished to dance with the wind. It seemed that the whole entire world was mourning the events within the temple.

Jon couldn't keep his exhausted mind over Link's face when the stranger had shown his dark powers to the warriors. The way Link's eyes had lit up in fear, how he looked at Midna's body in disbelief, the way that his body seemed to freeze and become stone… there was more to this stranger's power than met the eye. How was it that he could channel such power? Jon had felt this power before… not only within his mother, but within Midna… there was some connection… but what was it? How could it be connected? Jon shook his head, just trying to think this complex puzzle created mass amounts of stress upon his mind.

Jon jumped into the now lit rooms of the hut, the room seemed quiet, and there was no longer gentle warmth within it, no welcoming feeling….. Jon set Midna and Link on the floor together and covered them up with Jon's own blanket. The two seemed so peaceful when they were together… even past all of the pain and confusion of tonight's events… they could find a way to make it end in a way that Jon could not even comprehend… Jon picked up his spear… it was time for him to go, this whole event was now his to deal with, his to finish, his to unveil… Link and Midna could not help in there current states… if any one should live from this experience… it should be them.

Jon opened the door to the ladder and was met with a small whisper.

"J…Jon… T…Thank you…"

Jon turned around to find Link no longer snoring softly, but a hard breathing warrior was lying on that floor… Jon shut his eyes and let out a deep breath… he walked into the blinding sun and made his way towards the small village that Link had told him about… Ordon.

Jon jumped down from the latter and began to walk towards the small hustle and bustle of the close village… Jon's mind was clogged with thoughts of the stranger… he knew who this was… the very man that made the Burmites cringe with fear… the very name that could cause a war…

"I will kill you…Fonsin."


	6. Death's Hand

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Chapters Exodus 1

Chapter 6: Death's Hand

Not even his obsessive routine of watching the surreal beauty of the twilight within Hyrule could have uplifted his spirit from last night's thrashing he had taken at the bloody hands of that strange Midna copy. And for the fact that he could no longer stay with his new friends made only the realization that his life would soon be put to a dire test of willpower and skill.

As Jon slowly descended from his temporary shrine of peace that resided within a natural wonder of bark and burning orange leaves, he could not stop wondering if he was a truly ready for such a task as to take on a monster as this stranger who taken so many lives before this time of Judgment upon Hyrule. He was so easily destroyed by that copy Midna, her magic was truly nothing that Jon had ever faced before, if he couldn't get close to his target than surely, all was for loss. As it were, he was already at a disadvantage in terms of pure speed and strength when it came down it. Just how could such a tiny frame that looked like it would barely lift up a piece of wood, be able to not only overpower him, but also throw him clear across the room with absolutely _no_ effort?

And what about that monster? The mysterious cloaked man with that voice… that voice that sent shrill terror down Jon's spine… It was almost too much, the rapid images of his father being ripped apart, limb from limb as he could only stay behind the boulder in utter terror of the incredible beast of dragon lineage… and the laughing… that cruel, bone shattering laughing! Why was this man out to destroy everything that Jon had ever loved and cared for?! Was he destined to live alone? Was he destined to know only beast and foe, all while the longing of friend drilled within him?

And what skill did this man possess? The only thing Jon could remember was a cruel looking scythe within his dark grasp… and surely, it was covered with the coppery stench of old blood from so many murders… If Jon had finally met him… would he be able to kill him? Would he be able to take both Master and Minion by himself? The more Jon dwelled upon this, the more darker and colder did these revelations come to him… he was a sure fool, plain and simple.

The morning sun gently kissed Jon's sullen face as he had finally met the dusty and leaf covered ground with a loud thud. Not ever had the sun felt so welcome to him, when the only thing he could think about was the deathly cold of his nightly beating. Jon looked down the small, but relatively short path that lead to Ordon; it too was intensively blessed by the sun's rays. The small but most welcome patches of moss and grass had littered itself upon the many assortments of rocks that roughly welcomed Jon's feet as he could not help himself to step upon them in his effort to reach his destination in the shortest time possible.

As Jon continued his trek towards Ordon, his mind kept wandering to that little imp being that Link had called Midna… from the very moment he met her, he knew that within that little black and white body did a tremendous power grow settle within her. And what made Jon so interested in this unusual sense of power was that he was no stranger to its destructive sent. He had seen and felt it before… but where… where had he seen it? He knew that he had never encountered a creature like her… but it came all too natural that there was something missing from this puzzle… perhaps the entire situation that had unfrilled these past days had overwhelmed his thinking process… but he longed to know what was happening because within Midna was a clue to himself… he was sure of it.

The more Jon dwelled upon the subject, the more troubled he became, his face twisted into lines of both defeat and sorrow… it was all too obvious that the very thought of Midna or Link had created within him, a feeling that he had so long forgotten due to his tremendous amount of time in solitude, knowing only nature and foe… perhaps… this was the longing of a friend that he had so long thrown away… perhaps, it was ok to let himself out towards those two… but would he ever see them again would be another question entirely.

As Jon had found himself lost in thought once again, he began to stumble into the borders of Ordon almost unnoticeably walking into a small fence. With perhaps the quickest reflexes anybody could have seen within a mortal, Jon merely jumped straight into the air with tremendous ease to barely miss his almost doomed collision. What he had awoken too was not a picture he would have wished to see in any town.

What he had expected was a quaint little fishing village with small wooden houses with tremendous amounts of grass patches spicing up the dirt land. He wanted to hear the peaceful rushing of the river to overflow the life air of the small village… but what he saw was nothing of the sort. Barrels and crates were spread carelessly around the ground as if some monster was in search of something to eat and the only possible means was complete destruction of its prism. Large chunks of wood had been literally ripped off of several roofs, and now only large black voids took their places. The river that had housed any hope of peace was completely littered with wood and dead animals that seemed to have been… broken… in every literal sense of the word. Bones could be seen sticking through various amounts of skin and muscle tissue, blood was seen mixing within the now stagnant river peace that kissed the ground near the completely obliterated windmill.

"This… is what I feared…" Jon whispered has his violet eyes took in the horrific picture of animal gore and completely destroyed structures. "Could… there be anybody left?"

Jon began to yell for any possible signs of life that could have made it through this epicade of death and destruction. And for what seemed like an eternity, Jon's pleas for life came to a sudden light when he heard voices of several people coming from deep within, which what Jon believed, to be the village store. Jon met their calls with eagerness for information; he matched the door that trapped him outside with one incredible kick that sent the entire wooden frame tumbling through the awaiting floor.

The sudden sounds of screams and grunts filled the air as the dust began to dissipate quickly through the rusty colored room. It was obvious that the people here have been "treated" to quite an evil show, and it seemed that the entire town was held within this building, well at least that was what he hoped.

"W…W…Who are you?! What do you want?!"

Jon could not blame their fear… he was after all… a complete stranger to this land and now he was a complete invasion of privacy.

Suddenly, when Jon could just make the face out of a rather large male with a great mustache and a bald head, he heard him yell in utter frustration and anger… the fear in his face was now replaced with dark vengeance…

"Y…y…You! Get out of my village, you got what you wanted, you have those damn myths!!!"

Just then, a barrage of completely everything that could be thrown was tossed in frustration at Jon, who could barely dodge the said makeshift weapons as the dust was still quite thick in his eyes. They obviously thought that Jon was the being that did this too them.

"Stop! I am not your curse; I have just come to help!"

With these words did the man, who must have been in charge of the village, come and finally confront their mysterious visitor. The man peered deep into Jon's features, with tiny; but quite powerful, brown eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to confirm the validity of Jon's story.

"My God… You look… just like that damn monster!"

The old man brushed off Jon's shoulder in what Jon could interpret as an apology for such rash behavior.

"I am sorry kid, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, just needed to protect our citizens!"

"Don't worry about it sir, but…"

Jon look awfully confused and troubled… the old man caught this right away and took the opportunity to make acquaintances with this young gentleman.

"What's wrong kid?"

"You mentioned something about a myth…?"

The old man closed his eyes and nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Indeed, before you came… there were two… monsters… they came and destroyed the village and were only looking for a couple of torn pages that mentioned something about the Twilight…"

Jon stepped back and gasped at this statement… Could it be…? If this to be true, than Hyrule will not survive the next week…

"The….The Twilight?!"


	7. Plot of Glory

Chronicles of Creudence: Twilight Episodes 1

Chapter 7: The Planned Glory

Jon could not believe what he had heard from the town's mayor. He had heard stories of the Twilight from Midna, how in her homeland were secrets mortals could only have dreamt about! And now… Fonsin was going to try and go there… but how? How would he do it? He knew that the only way, according to Midna, to get there was through the Twilight Mirror, which Midna broke herself! And there was absolutely no way that it could be possibly being put back together!

"Sir… just to make sure… you did say the twilight?" Jon asked with a completely sincere look upon his face, his violet eyes shined with encouragement despite his utter fear of what was the inevitable answer.

"Yes! Didn't you hear me before?" The old man grunted in frustration at Jon's seemingly hard of hearing attitude, "And why would he want that old piece of crap? It is just myth, pure legend that some old man must have came up with!"

Jon slowly shook his head with a combination of utter disgust and pity for this ignorant man… it was obvious that Jon wouldn't receive any more useful information from this man, Jon may not be from these lands, but it was obvious that the Twilight was something of a secret, or a lost part of knowledge. Jon slowly looked into eyes of the mayor and gave him a nod in appreciation of his time. As Jon began to slowly turn around in sympathetic pity to leave this town, the mayor suddenly made a lunge at Jon's shoulder and found a strong grip upon him. Jon winced at the surprising strength of this old man…. He was tougher than he thought!

"Listen… are you sure you are not related to that guy?" the man said with an insistent demand from inside of his voice.

Jon slowly turned towards the major with great fire within his eyes, never had anyone, not even an innocent citizen, and made such a remark that could tear into the very core of Jon's soul! Jon bared his teeth in utter defiance at the ridiculous question; the adrenaline that had begun pumping wildly within his body now began to reflect in the frustration within his face. Jon quickly grabbed the ignorant hand of the mayor and threw it hard towards the ground. With the consequence of Jon's rash action came a loud crash as the hefty body of the man came thundering down upon the dust of the small shop. Cries from the rest of the citizens began to ablaze the air with complete and absolute fear of the possible injury of their leader.

"Now you listen to me… sir…" Jon seethed through his teeth… "I am in no way a member of that demon's family… he is a disgusting beast that can only survive through the unrelentless killing of others! I AM NOT LIKE HIM AT ALL!"

Jon turned around with disgusting speed and began to sprint as if running away from an arising fear of realization. Whatever Jon was going to do have to be stopped at the moment…. He couldn't go on with this pain in his soul…. It hurt… the statement that the man made had created within him a fear… Was it true? Did he truly look like him? Could he be confused for the murderer? And what was worse, was that he was believed to actually be a blood member of Fonsin's family… IMPOSSIBLE! It would never be true!

Jon threw himself into a pile of leaves that came into his way as he horridly ran from the dead village into the mountainous region that had surrounded the main stay of the land. The leaves upon the dirt land made a very uncomfortable pad for a man to rest upon, but Jon's muscles were too worked and stressed to continue his relentless escape from deep thought. The sun was still quite high in the azure sky and made a sweet sense of warmth upon Jon's shivering and sweats flooded body, which were all signs of his effort of sprinting.

However, despite his attempt to escape the fearful continuation of Fonsin's being, he could not help himself from thinking quite analytically of what Fonsin was trying to do with these myths of the Twilight. It was all too clear that Fonsin was looking for the Twilight realm, no doubt about it, but for what reason he had no clue as of now. And the creation of that other Midna… it was obvious that he was trying to use her… but for what purpose? Why would he need her if he too had a mysterious mastery of the twilight powers?

"Why are you alive you damned Midna copy…" Jon whispered to himself as he began to feel the warm hand of sleep begin to invade his eyelids…

"ACTUALLY, my name is Dawn."

Jon quickly sat straight up with a pang within his heart that what he had feared had actually confronted him: being ambushed by Midna copy. And sure enough, Jon's livid eyes met a pair of catlike, red and yellowed eyes that were staring directly into his, with what seemed to be a sense of unbridled joy, but with unnerving sense of bloodlust.

"Hey cutie, didn't think you would actually go and try and find us, but I guess I'm glad that it was you."


End file.
